The notsoarrogantHaldir of Lorien
by JustHitTheDeleteButton
Summary: It has to do with Haldir and a Elfling he is to train. Of couse later on they fall in love and all that other stuff but thats later. Please give me a chance its not that bad it's actaully kind of funny.....
1. introduction

DN: I do not own anything to do with Lord of the Rings only a copy of its books and movies  
  
AN: This story leads into my other story but this stiory is way before hte other story and gives information away which will eventually be told in the other story so enjoy!!!  
  
Pairing: Haldir/femaleOC(this pairng comes later on in the story)  
  
Now in this story I have created yet another realm of Elves, these elves live in fangorn forest and are kind of like amazons(ruled by female elves) there are males though but the main leader is the queen not king. THey are also very friendly with the ents and do speech entish. Also they are the keepers of the unicorns. Adn they are also known as elves who have a singing type voice as they speak.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Six unicorns halt at the entrance of LothLorien and dismount while ther unicorns follow. Two elves are clearly seen as bodyguards by how heavyly armed they were, teh other three were royalty by the crowns that fit perfectly on there heads. One of the elves was only three and had never seen Lorien as her eyes looked in awe at the wonderful trees.  
  
"Welcome again to the woods of Lorien My Lady and Lord of Fangorn forest." Said the figure as it walked out of the trees.  
  
"Hello again Haldir, Marchwarden of Lorien."  
  
"Ahh My Lady your voice still sounds like music to my ears." They embraced for a few seconds when they parted Haldir was the first to speak  
  
"Lady Crystal it has been to long and you Lord Marcus," They Clasp each others shoulders.  
  
"you have strayed from these woods far to long. *In whispered voice* Is that the elfling who is to be traind by me hidding behind her mothers leg?" Half a head of the elfling appears from behind her mother.  
  
"Ah yes this my daughter who would rather be trained by a Lothlorien elf then one of us......forgive her my friend she gets a bit shy when she meets an elf who she thinks is cute." The elflings eyes widen and she hides again behind her mother.  
  
"My Lord you have embaressed her." A smile appeared on haldirs lips as he kneeled in front of Crystals legs. " And where is this beautiful elfling I have been hearing about for about two years now?" Slowly her face was being shown "I see an ear...now i see an eye...half a mouth....a nose...the rest of her mouth which is now smiling and laughing at me..a.." Suddenly the elfling jumped out.  
  
"I'm not laughing at you only at what you said." The Elfiling finally revieled herself to haldir with a bright grin covering her face. Suddenly her face turned red. "And it is true what my father says about me." She looked at haldir with her innocent eyes.  
  
"Then I am flattered so be considered cute in the beautiful violet eyes of a beautiful elf." he bowed his head and her little hand tilted it back up.  
  
" I find that the highest disrespect to bow your head and break eye contact with me...oh yeah i almost forgot." she turned and stood next to a sky blue unicorn "Nana(i think that means mother in elvish) said that you always wanted a unicorn so im giving you the twin to my unicorn. His name is Sky and he belongs to you Haldir." Haldir stood and walked to the unicorn rubing its neck as Sky nuzzled Haldir. "But theres one condition"  
  
"Anything unamed elfling."  
  
"You have to let me keep Sapphire becasue there twins and need to stay near each other and my name is Lily."  
  
"Of course you may Lily." She smiled and hugged Haldirs leg. " For an elf you kind of...umm..."  
  
"Short? I know even healers cant find whats wrong with me but i dont care...Sapphires the same way which is another reason why i Love him." for he first time haldir actaully looked at the two unicorns finding that Sky was even talller then the other unicorns. " Ada told me your tall for and elf and he was right yoru really rea.." She yawned "lly tall." Begins to rub her eyes adn yawn.  
  
"Haldir I think it is time for us to go." haldir nods in approval as Marcus picks up his daughter and hugs her goodbye. "Be good for haldir my little wild flower."  
  
"I will Ada." Tired eyes looked at him and then her mother who takes her from her fathers arms. " I'll be good Nana i promise"  
  
" I know you will." Lily is fast asleep in her arms. Crystal hands her over to Haldir who holds her a gently as he can. Lily's thumb is in her mouth as her head turned to Haldirs neck while her other arm hung swaying with every movment. "Here are her things" Crystal handed haldir a pack as he moved trying not to wake the sleeping elf in his arms. "Adn please try to get her to sleep with out her thumb inher mouth" haldir smiled.  
  
He watches them dissapear into the sunset then he turns and calls for his brothers. Who silently lowers a ladder from a tree where a large talan laid. Once Haldir was up he gently laid Lily down on his bed of leaves and covered her with a blanket. then he slide down the ladder adn called for two more elves.  
  
" Kame, Gome" Two elves appeaed "Take these unicorns to the stables. The short one belongs the the princess and the taller one belongs to me. They nodded and left with the unicorns. Then he climbs the ladder pulling it up so it seems as if it was never there. Once the ladder was secure he laid down next to the sleeping princess gently removing her thumb which causes her to snuggle close to him, waiting for the sun to set, which marked the end of his watch, he fell asleep holding the precise elven princess.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It gets better i promise reveiwing is nice please i shall even accept flames jsut no comments on my spelling and grammer please you can help with it jsut dont make this big deal out of it thank you!!! 


	2. you make me dizzy

DN: DOnt own LOTR only a copy of teh movie and books along with movie stubs  
  
AN:this type of lettering imlies dreaming ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Haldirs P.O.V.  
  
'Moonlight kised his skin making him seem like he was a god as he laid in the soft grass listening to the concert of crikets and other sounds of the night. the sun slowly rised as his silver hair started to reflect the warm colors. Suddenly a wolf cub gently nudged him as it said his name in a whisper. He looked down at the wolf but no words came out of his mouth. Soon the young wolf was jumping on his stomach and somewhat yelling his name, suddenly his eyes became blinded with a bright light..'  
  
"I'm up elfling I'm up!" Haldir of Lorien screamed this as he sat up catching the young elf before she jumped again. "Please don't wake me up like that ever again."  
  
"But that was the only way for you to get up." Haldir tilted his head in confusion. "I was practically screaming you name in your ear for ten minutes before you even made the slightest movement so I thought maybe jumping on your stomach might work! Which clearly it did so no worries."  
  
"Are you always this hyper elfling? Especially in the morining?"  
  
"Well are you always so hard to wake up." She smiled as she slide down the ladder towards where two other elfs were eating breakfast. Haldir slowly followed notting her change in clothing. no longer was she dressed in her royal clothing but rather how warriors from her kingdom dressed. Dark brown leather tank top(An:kind of like those work out tank tops), dark green leggings with hints of other greens in them, no boots since none of her people wore boots for the bottom of their feets were rough from birth but she did have them wrapped, her tiny hands were wrapped in leather straps so her hands where not injured from contact (AN: the way boxers wrap their hands oh and their feet too), and her hair was in simple french braid with a few wisps of her pale white hair framing her face.  
  
"Welcome to the world of the living Brother." One of the elves greeted Haldir who looked very much like Haldir.  
  
"I am in no mood for your remarks Orophin, and don't even think about what your going to say Rumil."  
  
"Why Haldir I'm hurt." Rumil faked his hurt by an audible sniff, but was soon replaced by a smile as he watched Lily laugh. "Why do you laugh oh fair elfling of Fangorn Forest?" his silly addressing of her made her smile even more.  
  
"Well I just seemed to notice how horrible Haldir's hair looks thats all." All three of them looked at his hair and bursted out laughing.  
  
"Well Lily I see that you have meet my brothers and already they have rubbed off on you." She slowly regained her self and nodded as he sat down to fill his stomach to what ever his brothers made. "Elfling please stop looking at my head."  
  
"I can't until your hair is fixed."  
  
"Well then if it annoys you that much fix it."  
  
"Ok I will." Haldir looked in shock as Lily went to get her things and came back down. She stood behind Haldir and slowly took out his braids and proceeded to comb his hair humming Dance of the Sugar Plum Fairy(think disney and fantasia). As soon as she finished it was time to get going. All the elves put on their weaponry and watched Lily put hers on, for they all heard that her people put them on different. The only difference was where she put her long knifes, instead of them on her back they were strapped on to her thighs(now think Lara Croft in Tomb Raider).  
  
"Sergo lead the march back today for I am to tired to lead this morining."  
  
"I would be honored Haldir." As they were walking Lily was now humming Chinese Dance and dancing at the same time. At the end it got faster and lily was doing those twirls were the dancer is side was and spreads out there arms and tries to keep there head looking at that sid and they twirl really fast. Adn she keep on huming going fster and faster with the music until the end came and she started all over again with Dance of the Reed flutes this time she took out her flute and started playing and dancing. This kept the elves very entertained especially when she twirled and got really dizzy at the end.  
  
"ALright Lily your begining to make me dizzy." she looked up at Orophin.  
  
"Sorry Orophin I shall stop just for you." he just smiled and soon enough she started all over again. On her last twirl, before anyone coudl warn her, she bumped right into teh gates of Cara Calhidon(HELP SPELLING HORRIBLE). Causing her to land right on her butt. she got up and rubbed her butt "That hurt. Stupid gate." She kicked it and proceeded to hop around on one foot.  
  
"That's enough elfling." Haldir warned as he called up to the gate keeper to let them in once they were in Lily looed at the city in amazment. 'Welcome to your new home Lily for the next hundred years yoru going to be living here"  
  
"Holy crap it's huge." Haldir raised his graceful eyebrow at her remark. "I mean by gods its beautiful, and I'm in trouble aren't I?" Haldir smiled  
  
"W shall see elfling, we shall see."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sry i took awhile and i hope my grammer is better this time!! and please review even if it just says you read my story just please review.  
  
~angel from hell~ 


	3. Its must be funny

DN: you know the drill so stop trying to get money out of me and my poor self  
  
AN: YAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I finally updated sry for the long wait i ask you for your apology  
  
~We last left both of them at the gate~  
  
" Have you ever see Lothlorien elfling?"  
  
Lily nodded mutely as she slowly followed behind Haldir and in between Orophin and Rumil. While shes looking around her eyes fall on a certian Prince of Mirkwood. Her grin and eyes widened.  
  
"LEGOLAS!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
All the elves turned to see the young princess of Fangorn forest jumping into the arms of the eldest prince of Mirkwood. Legolas twirled her around and around. Before finally putting her down.  
  
"Hello Lily. Have you been a good elf so far for Haldir?"  
  
" Yep yep Yep. Or at least I think so"  
  
She tilted her head and scratched it. Haldir walked up behing her.  
  
"Well, Well, Well. look who decided to finally show up."  
  
"Why hello Haldir, nice to see you too."  
  
Lily's ears twitched, and she turned looked behind into the shadows that the trees created, her grip on her right long knife tightened as she jumped to the side and threw the knife at the same time into the shadows. She grinned as she heard the slight cursing of elvish. She ran passed Haldir who followed yelling at her to stop going into the forest.  
  
"Lily where are you going!?!?!?!"  
  
He stops infront of the tree where Legolas's two younger twin brothers are stuck to the tree by one knife.  
  
"Lillian let us down at once!!!!!!!!!"  
  
The twins voices boomed throught he forest as Lily just stood there laughing.  
  
"And tell my why I should and I'll consider your release."  
  
"Uhhh....becasue you love us so very much???? Oh please elfling just let us down!"  
  
She looks up and laughs nervously.  
  
"Well..hehe...you see....I'm just a bit to short to reach....hehe....."  
  
Haldir held back a laugh at the sight he saw of the two second oldest children of Thanduil King of Mirkwood begging the youngest and future heir of Fangorn Forest from their hanging caused a long knife in a tree. He could no longer hold in his laughter as he leaned against a tree for support. Which brung other elfs to spectate their marchwardens display of emotions and of the twins demise.  
  
"Haldir are you alright?"  
  
Rumil asked with a smile upon his face. Haldir slowly calmed down nodded, pointed to the twins, then started laughing again. Legolas was already laughing with the rest of the patrol minus Lily and the Twins. Lily looked at the twins in confusion backed up and started to laugh along with the others.  
  
"It's not that funny......."  
  
"No no it is not....."  
  
Both twins sat there in a tree for another five minutes until Lord Celeborn came down to see what had riled up this group of elves.  
  
"What is going...oh my...."  
  
All the elves slowly regain themselves as they watch their lord stiffle back a laugh.  
  
"Ido not wish to know how you got there but Orophin wil you care to help them down."  
  
Orophin nodded his head and pulled the knife out causing both of the twins to fall to the ground and handed Lily back her knife. This caused a small laugh out of Celeborn followed by polite coughing.  
  
" It wasn't.."  
  
"That funny.."  
  
The twins finished the others thoughts. Legolas walked towards his brothers.  
  
" To have Haldir leaning againsts a tree for support, it is funny."  
  
Both twins turn to Lily.  
  
"I'm sorry Oliver...Paris...." (A/N as in Paris from Romeo and Juliet not the slut Paris Hilton)  
  
Walks over and hugs a leg from each for she is too small to reach any higher. Both sigh.  
  
"We can truely never..."  
  
"Be mad at you...."  
  
"But alas...."  
  
"We must attempt to beat legolas...."  
  
" In a achery contest....."  
  
Legolas and both elves left along with every elf besides Celeborn, Lily, and Haldir.  
  
"Lily, I would like to introduce to you Lord Celeborn."  
  
Before Lord Celeborn could speak Lily was running off after the Trio of Brothers.  
  
"Lily where are you going?! Forgive me my Lord I'll be right back"  
  
Giving a quick bow he was off after the young elf.  
  
Not to bad right...I know i took a long time but i finally got rid of writers block.  
  
~Angel From Hell~ 


End file.
